


Hear You

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Power Exchange, Sub Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel makes the rules and Dean sucks cock like a pro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear You

Dean won't hit his knees for just anyone, but Cas doesn't even have to ask to get him there.  Or,  _here_ , rather; here, kneeling on industrial grade carpet in a semi-clean motel room between Castiel's legs.  Here at the edge of the bed Cas is sitting on, mouthing at his cock through his slacks, jaw tight with the anticipation of wrapping his lips around it.  Castiel runs his fingers roughly through Dean's hair, short nails scratch at his scalp, then Cas' palm is on his crown to pull him in harder.  Dean's whimper slips out unbidden as he squirms closer on his knees, sucking at spit-wet fabric and looking up to see Castiel leaned back against his free hand, watching.

"Do you want it?"

Dean nods emphatically - as emphatically as he can with Castiel's grip on his head, anyway - his hands shaking with excitement when he reaches up to grab at Castiel's hips.  He works his tongue and lips feverishly up and down the length of Castiel's cock to prove it, but Cas just strokes through his hair again before sliding those long fingers under Dean's jaw to pull his mouth away.

"Then tell me," Castiel says, his voice hoarse and rougher than usual around the edges.  "Tell me what you want."

"I want.. I want  _your cock_ ," Dean whispers, his cheeks heating as though he's admitting something Cas didn't already know.  Castiel traces the pad of his thumb across Dean's lips, eyes narrowed as though he's contemplating the offer.  Dean squirms closer still, his knees pressed uncomfortably tight against the bed frame as Cas pulls at the swell of his lower lip; he lurches forward, lips opening around Castiel's thumb, tongue pressing to the pad as he sucks for all he's worth.  He feels a swell of pride when Castiel's breath hitches.

"I don't think I heard you," Cas murmurs, his thumb sliding halfway out of Dean's mouth and back in again as a wicked, teasing smile tugs at the corners of his lips.  His fingers curl under Dean's chin again, the pad of his thumb pressing down hard until he's holding Dean's head immobile.  His voice is soft, velvet around a ton of bricks when he says altogether too sweetly, "I want to  _hear_  you." 

When their eyes meet, a thrill shoots up Dean's spine; his already hard cock dragging maddeningly against the inside of his boxers.  His hips jerk instinctively in search of friction and his grip on Castiel's hips tightens.  When the thumb holding his tongue down loosens, Dean leans forward expectantly.  

"Can you do that for me, Dean?" 

Dean Winchester never begged for  _anyone's_  dick before he met Cas.  Not even once, not even sort of.  If anyone'd told him he'd  _ever_  do so, he would have laughed in their face.  But, here on his knees on carpet that makes his knees burn, Dean nods slowly, the hot flush on his cheeks spreading to the back of his neck, his mouth flooding with spit around Castiel's thumb.  His breath comes short and shallow through his nose as that thumb slides slowly out of his mouth and tugs at his lower lip again.

" _I want your cock_ ," Dean whispers again.

 He draws a ragged breath, feeling suddenly exposed kneeling in only his boxers while Castiel is still half-dressed.  Cas watches through half-closed eyes, the high pink of his cheeks and the flare of his nostrils the only giveaways to how much he wants exactly the same thing.  Dean's gaze slides down over Castiel's lips, down until he sees the way Castiel's adam's apple bobs on swallow after quick swallow. It's somehow exactly what he needs to see.

"I wanna taste you," Dean says a little more loudly.  He turns his head, nuzzling at Castiel's palm and looking up coyly through his lashes, his heart racing with the excitement of finding his voice.  "I wanna suck your cock.  I wanna feel you on my tongue and in my throat and I wanna make you come.  Please, Cas, I need it.  I  _need_ to suck your cock."

Castiel doesn't succeed in stifling his groan as he smears his wet thumb across Dean's lips.  He sits up a little too quickly, his fingers shaking and fumbling in his hurry to unbutton his slacks.  With a deep breath, he steadies himself and makes quick work of pushing his pants and underwear out of the way.  His cock stands straight and thick, precome beading at wet tip as his hand comes to rest on top of Dean's head again, pulling him forward.

Dean doesn't wait for any more permission, his mouth watering again as his lips slide over the tip of Castiel's cock.  They both moan; Dean sucks hard, cheeks hollowing as he twists his head, swallowing down the first earthy taste of precome.  Cas' breath hisses out slowly, his hips pushing forward as he bites out a rough, " _Fuck_."

The growled curse sends Dean lurching forward again, his lips sliding quickly down Castiel's cock as far as he can before he pulls back up and does it again.  Cas gives up trying to set the pace, his nails dragging against Dean's scalp again before he pulls his hand away.  Dean's eyes are squeezed tightly closed as he swallows on each upstroke and times his breaths.  His tongue slides and presses frantically, pushing against the underside of Castiel's cock as his fingers curl around the top of his slacks to try to pull him closer.

Castiel's breath comes in half-voiced gasps, his hips chasing the pull of Dean's clenched fists.  When Dean opens his eyes again, he sees nothing but the long, tanned expanse of Castiel's torso pulled tight with the effort of staying in control.  He's leaned back on his elbows, growling, his head tipped back with pleasure.  Dean's jaw tightens with need and he tries to squirm forward, needing to be closer, but stopped by his knees pressed against the bed's frame.  He watches Castiel's chest rise and fall with each erratic breath as his lips slip easily on spit and precome.

Need curls like smoke in Dean's chest until he can't breathe at all, his insides tied in knots of want that make him pull harder at Castiel's slacks as he pushes forward.  He gags when he pushes Castiel's cock down his throat, earning a gasp and a moan; he pulls off and does it again.  

"Is that what you want?" Cas asks, his voice strained as he straightens clumsily, grabbing at Dean's head with both hands and trying desperately to fuck upward even as he pulls.  Dean snatches half-breaths when he's able and tries not to choke as Castiel's cock slides into his throat again and again.  He moans around it, feeling the vibration to his tailbone when it's shoved right back down his throat, too.

Dean's lips tingle and his head goes fuzzy with the quick push and pull of Cas' thickening cock and the lack of air.  He groans in surprise when Castiel's fingers tangle in his barely-long-enough-to-grab hair and pull him off with a hard tug.  He looks up again and Cas is hunched forward, the slick sound of his fist moving on spitslick skin filling the space between them.  He pulls Dean's hair harder, tilting his head back until their eyes lock again, Castiel's wild and pupil blown and just about the sexiest thing Dean's ever seen.  

Half a second later, come splashes on Dean's throat, hot and thick.  He shivers and lets the hoarse moan slip from between his still-tingling lips.  Pulse after pulse of come paint stripes on Dean's throat and his shoulder; it runs over his collarbone and drips down his chest as he pants and whimpers and fucks against nothing in desperation.  Castiel never looks away as he pulls Dean's lips back over the head of his softening cock and coos "you are  _such_  a good little cocksucker" between ragged breaths.


End file.
